


rigged

by kona (charliebones)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Lesbian Energy, Biting, Butch/Femme, Cascade, Deities, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dragons, Elf, Elves, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Games, Gods, Jealousy, Lesbians, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plotting, Power Dynamics, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Threesome, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebones/pseuds/kona
Summary: aedith and alodia are fighting over raja. there's only one way to solve this: they'll have to share, won't they?





	rigged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/gifts).

> this is a fic I wrote during our friend group's ARTFITE in 2019. aedith, alodia, and raja all belong to dee!
> 
> [WRITER’S NOTE: Raja’s backstory has not been fully revealed to me, Charlie, so unfortunately I am just going off of what I have currently. In other words, the things I come up with here may or may not conflict with Dee’s canonical backstory for Raja, so just consider this a fun AU, or at the very least, my interpretation of how they might interact with one another in a wildly horny scenario, who fuckin’ knows. I just wanted to write lesbians. wahoo]

It had been several long hours of pouring over maps and notes in her private tent, and Raja was past the point of exhaustion. No matter what strategic move she came up with, she would always come up with a counter idea that would instantly unravel the entire plan; several failed attempts lay in crumpled paper balls at her feet. Tracking the Vale’s movements was requiring a lot more information on the area than she or the group possessed, even with using Rocco for his knowledge of the lands outside Highkeep. But considering that her current party had about one shared braincell between the three of them to rub together, Raja felt obligated to take on the burden of scouting their next moves.  _ Somebody  _ in this party needed to have a plan, or at least  _ act  _ like they had one.

“–all I’m saying, is you’re not the one she’s aligned with right now, in fact, she _hates you_, why on earth would she listen–”

“–playing the long game is something  _ you _ simply wouldn’t understand–”

Two voices suddenly came within earshot of Raja, and based on their direction, they were right behind her. Raja spun around quickly.

“Oh! Raja, good to see you!”

Raja nearly jumped out of her scaley skin when two familiar figures appeared as if from thin air before her. Were they really here, in the flesh, or just projecting an image into her mind like they so often did? Either way, they rarely appeared simultaneously, and Raja nervously stood in front of the table holding her maps and notes, hoping to block their view. An air of awkward silence floated between the three of them.

Alodia, in her usual draconic form, was looking at her kindly, but her face indicated a level of distress that Raja knew must have been from the close proximity of her counterpart. Aedith, on the other hand, was rudely occupying Raja’s own true elven form, and standing with her arms crossed over her chest, head half-cocked to one side. Though she wasn’t looking at Raja and was rather eyeing Alodia with the same sort of expression you might eye a particularly stubborn fly, if that fly were somehow technically your equal, and you and that fly had a lot of bad history.

Aedith broke the silence first. “We’re fighting over you.”

“She’s  _ my  _ chosen one, Aedith!”

Aedith ignored her and turned her gaze to Raja. “Listen, Raja, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I’m sure we can work past them. Let’s sit down, discuss some terms...let me give you a couple of options.”

“You  _ murdered her entire family, literally STOLE HER BODY, and took her royal status away! _ ”

“You can’t prove that.”

Alodia just glared at her, at the body Aedith was currently inhabiting, accusingly. 

“Aedith _ . _ ”

“ _ Alodia, _ ” replied the elven woman in a mocking tone. 

“I’m genuinely surprised that you cared enough to use my name, after all this power-hungry, body-snatching, family-destroying–”

“–and where’s your evidence? I suppose fortune doesn’t always favor the bold. Or bad liars.”

“ _ Who else  _ could have done it?” Alodia responded hastily, for Aedith was talking over her constantly with little regard for Alodia’s input on the matter.

“–really if you think about it, Raja, your family was just holding you back. I was doing you a  _ favor _ . Removed everyone from the seat of power for you to step in...when you are ready for it, you see.”

“Oh, for the love of– _ now  _ you take credit for everything. Please, Raja, you know she’s just trying to use you! She doesn’t care about you!” 

“–made you better than a queen, if anything, you should be grateful to have assumed my form, to be walking around as a goddess...now  _ that  _ is true royalty.”

“Don’t listen to her, she’s just pulling more of her mind tricks again, you know that! She’s the one that, that–”

“I know what she did, Alodia, you don’t need to keep reminding me over and over,” Raja said firmly, finally breaking her silence. “I also know what I’m doing, in case you had forgotten. I am in control of this situation, and _ I _ will decide when she is allowed to negotiate with me.”

Alodia frowned at her. “I don’t like that tone of yours, dear. I am the one you serve, after all.”

“Well, I’m not a child that you can just talk down to! As your chosen one and the  _ true  _ queen of Savelle, I demand that you show me the respect I deserve, if I am to continue  _ serving you _ . This was part of our agreement.” Raja was standing straighter now, her finger pointing into the ground dramatically with her words.

“Alodia, you should really listen to your champion, or did you forget that gods are nothing without faithful disciples?” Aedith commented casually, laughing a bit at her own joke.

Clearly upset and losing the argument, Alodia summoned her last ounce of energy to calm herself. “Raja, I want to  _ trust  _ you to make the right choice. I trusted you when you said that sphinx was a friend of yours, despite our history with vile creatures like him. Luck has found its way to aid you many times, but I can’t fight against a set outcome; Aedith rigs the games before they’ve even begun.” 

“Then perhaps this is a game you  _ shouldn’t  _ engage with, Alodia,” Aedith drawled. “Don’t be such a sore loser.”

“ _ Nobody was asking you, Aedith _ .”

Raja just shook her head, anger building in her cheeks. “What is it that you  _ want _ , Aedith? Have you not already taken enough from me? Don’t tell me that you’re seriously considering asking me to become  _ your  _ disciple.”

Aedith barked a hard laugh. “Now that would be something, wouldn’t it? But no, not today. I have a  _ different  _ kind of proposition for you.”

In the background, Alodia made a noise of disgust that sounded like a cat being strangled. 

“Raja,  _ you are good _ . Remember that, you are _ not  _ like her,” Alodia pleaded.

Raja sighed, feeling the guilt of betrayal in her heart upon seeing Alodia’s clearly disappointed face. Aedith just cackled at her counterpart’s hopelessness. “Raja gave up being good when she declared a state of war.”

Raja hissed at the remark, her draconic tongue flickering between her sharp teeth threateningly. Aedith just continued to smirk self-assuredly at her. 

“At any rate, I’m not here to talk about such immature concepts as ‘good’ and ‘evil,’ or politics for that matter,” Aedith said, stepping in front of Alodia to close the gap between herself and Raja, her posture relaxing as her hips shifted in Raja’s direction. “Consider this a temporary truce.”

Ignoring the beads of sweat forming at her temple, Raja matched Aedith’s stance, keeping her face stoic and disinterested,  _ but oh gods was she interested in whatever Aedith was about to offer her _ . 

“Here’s my proposition: I’ll give you your body back, for one night.”

Raja felt her stomach twist. She bit back an automatic retort, which would have only made Alodia gloat more, and gathered herself. She knew this was not an exchange Aedith would take lightly, and there wouldn’t be a lot of room for her to negotiate. But  _ gods,  _ just to have her body back for even a minute...there was  _ a lot _ Raja would sacrifice. Maybe that obnoxious little white-haired Vale summoner they’d recently picked up on their quests. Kill two birds with one stone. Though, they were still proving  _ somewhat  _ useful, so perhaps, not yet. 

But she knew she would have to at least hear Aedith’s plan out.

“Name your terms.”

Aedith smiled, her lips curling upward unnaturally, and Raja felt as though she had somehow already lost this match. “I’ll give you your body back for just one night, if you agree to a... _ game _ of my own choosing. Would you like to hear about it?”

“Yes, that  _ is _ what I asked you already several minutes ago.”

Aedith narrowed her eyes. “You seem to forget who is in control of your body right now. I can do anything I please with it.”

Raja did not like even the mere suggestion of that.

“Unless, you’d prefer to watch me do that? You’ve always been the...self-absorbed type.” She ran a finger down her chest, just barely grazing over a sensitive spot concealed beneath clothing, but Raja didn’t need to be in her body to know what she was getting at. 

She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the involuntary image that forced its way into her mind of Aedith touching herself–no,  _ her body _ –in front of her. It was pure torture. The sort of elaborate trick Aedith would play just to get a rise out of her. It was disgusting. It was outrageous. It was, regrettably,  _ appealing. _

“No, that’s...” She regathered her thoughts and cleared her throat. “That’s not quite what I had in mind. If you’re done toying with me: Name. Your. Terms. Specifically.”

Aedith’s eyes flashed, and Raja suddenly felt the sort of uncanny feeling of looking into a mirror at yourself, except you knew it wasn’t actually you, but an imposter, a stranger playing marionette with your skin. She stepped forward and whispered in Raja’s ear, inaudible to Alodia, who huffed loudly and crossed her arms. As Raja listened to Aedith’s words, she summoned all her strength to appear neutral, to keep her face and demeanor calm. This was not the time to be panicking or giving away her emotional responses to Aedith’s wordplay.

“Raja, you know I can’t just let her take advantage of you like this! What about our shared vengeance? Or have you forgotten our ‘ _ well-aligned goals _ ?’”

“Let me make my  _ own  _ choices, Alodia.”

Alodia fell silent again. Aedith laughed a low, thrumming laugh. 

“If you’re so worried about your precious champion getting hurt, then why don’t you come and watch? I always love a good audience.”

Alodia flinched at the suggestion. “You’ve absolutely gone mad, haven’t you?”

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the  _ fun  _ one.”

It was Alodia’s turn to hiss threateningly at Aedith.

“Really, I suppose, I should thank you, Alodia, for helping to mold Raja into such a successful young woman fit to be a queen. You should really let me take over the mentorship for a while.” 

With that, she reached one clawed hand into the pocket of Raja’s pants, and Raja finally understood just how  _ real _ Aedith’s figure was right now. Pausing for a time long enough for it to be gratuitous, Aedith ran her fingers along the inside of her thigh. Raja shut her eyes again and held back a shuddering groan in her mouth, but Alodia noticed her throat tighten. When she felt satisfied enough with torturing her, Aedith withdrew a single gold coin from Raja’s pocket. In one expert flick of her thumb, she sent it spiraling end-over-end towards Alodia, who caught it carefully as though she feared would shatter like glass on the ground.

“Take a vacation, on me,” Aedith said winking, her tone absolutely mirthful.

Alodia stared at the pair, helplessly looking between Raja’s face looking so determined not to crack under pressure and Aedith’s twisted smirk so close to Raja’s ear; her fingers were beginning to circle around Raja’s waist.

Not willing to back down, Alodia took several steps forward and grabbed Aedith. “Take your hands off of her!”

Just then, Aedith snapped her fingers. In an instant, she and Raja were teleported away from Raja’s camp site and into an ornate and luxurious bedroom. 

“Do you like it?” Aedith purred, her fingers still groping around Raja’s side and holding her firmly as Raja lost her balance from the unexpected teleportation. “I’m borrowing it from a king in another country temporarily, at least until our subjects finish rebuilding the new throne in Savelle.”

Unable to find the words to respond, Raja simply let her mouth fall open at it all, taking in the ornate wallpaper, the golden crown-molding, the thousand thread count silk sheets on the bed…it felt like coming home. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

“Now, wouldn’t you like to have something back for a little while?” Aedith whispered in her ear. “Let’s shake hands to seal the deal, shall we?”

Within seconds, Alodia appeared in the room out of thin air with a magical crack, having figured out where Aedith had taken Raja.

But she was too late. With absolutely zero hesitation, Raja reached out a shaking hand and clasped Aedith’s. She didn’t even hear Alodia shout  _ “No!”  _ from behind her as the room started to warp strangely, and her body went fuzzy. Were it not for Aedith’s firm grip on her waist, she would have surely collapsed from the strange sensations affecting her body as it changed violently. 

Eyes dulled from losing her grip on reality, Raja watched as the scales on her arms seemed to peel away, becoming replaced with smooth, dark brown skin. Her claws seemed to detract, and she felt the end of her snout lose its length, causing her to go momentarily cross-eyed with surprise as it shrunk.

In a matter of seconds, Raja no longer felt the same as she had felt for the last few harrowing weeks. Wordlessly, Aedith spun her around to face the large floor-to-ceiling mirror in the corner of the room, and she saw her elven form looking back at her, along with a large purplish dragon standing behind her.  _ Gods, this was going to be one hell of an identity crisis _ , Raja mused briefly before she noticed the clawed fingers snaking their way down the front of her body.

“Did you miss this?” Aedith purred in her ear, fingers brushing past her collarbone and down her breasts, the other hand working its way around her waist. 

Maybe it was the shock of transformation, or maybe she simply desired to be touched in her own body again, but Raja wasn’t really willing to stop any of this. It felt  _ glorious _ to be in her own skin, to feel the smoothness of her body, to see the beauty of her features reflected back at her in the mirror. This was pure ecstasy.

Having fully encircled her waist with one arm, Aedith, now in the form of a dragon, turned Raja around to face her. Leaning over, she pushed Raja’s chin up with her hand, exposing the soft skin on her neck. As Aedith dragged a single claw down her throat, Raja shuddered and finally let out an audible gasp. Aedith smirked and leaned in closer to lightly nip at her throat with the end of her snout, which was terrifying to Raja, given the array of sharp teeth that Aedith now had. But it was also wildly exciting.

As Aedith continued her ministrations, Raja glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Alodia, looking crest-fallen at the scene before her. She was frozen on the spot, seeming as though she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. Raja’s heart wrenched, feeling for horrible for betraying the one who sought to help her take down this very rival. Willing Alodia to read her mind, to hear her plead,  _ it’s ok, I know what I’m doing _ , she looked deeply into Alodia’s eyes and held out one hand, inviting her forward.

It was several moments–during which Aedith still bit and licked vigorously along Raja’s throat–before Alodia stepped forward and took Raja’s hand. Raja turned to face Alodia and, taking her face in her hands, gently kissed her. It took Alodia by surprise, but she eventually responded to her kiss, fingers reaching up to brush Raja’s smooth cheeks. 

Possessively, Aedith wrapped her claws around Raja’s waist, forcing Raja into the middle between them. Returning back to her place along Raja’s neck, Aedith bit and sucked more forcefully, her dragon’s tongue flicking over the already bruised marks. Raja moaned into Alodia’s mouth, responding to Aedith’s teeth pulling at her skin by grinding her back against Aedith’s hips.

It all seemed too much, but then, it was  _ oh so wonderful.  _ Raja had never felt so much like royalty in her entire life, being doted upon by two literal goddesses fighting for her body, for her attention. Her mind was racing and melting at the same time; she could hardly tell where one dragon ended and where she herself truly began. Alodia was slowly working her way along Raja’s cheeks to her jawline, delivering soft licks and kisses, until she reached the other side of her neck from Aedith. When Raja’s knees buckled, the two dragons encircling her supported her weight. 

“Alodia– _ ahhh _ –Aedith that’s, mmmm…” Raja trailed off, resigning to the fact that any form of communication she might attempt right now would come out like alphabet soup.

In the midst of their power struggle for Raja’s attention on opposite sides of her neck, Aedith grapsed Raja’s hips tightly and pulled her away from Alodia. Taking her hands in hers, Aedith lead Raja to the bed directly behind them and sat down, her legs spread confidently in true butch fashion, hands supporting her weight on the bed. She looked at Raja, eyes hungry, and waited with a look that simply seemed to say, “ _ Well? _ ”

Not one to be outdone, Raja took her time to approach, teasing her hands slowly up Aedith’s thighs, up her stomach and chest, until they rested on her shoulders. Raja felt drunk on Aedith’s half-lidded gaze, watching her eyes track everything she was doing to her. Feeling a little more confident, she pulled Aedith’s face toward her chest, letting the dragon breathe hotly over fabric and nip with her teeth at her chest, as she seductively slid her legs over Aedith’s lap.

“So, was it worth it?” Aedith asked, hands still rubbing and working on Raja’s hips as she straddled Aedith. 

“Yes,” said Raja, breathless, and for lack of a better response. She felt her shoulders slouch forward, her body bending to Aedith’s fingers exploring wherever she pleased. Raja would have hated herself for becoming putty in Aedith’s hands, if it didn’t feel fantastic to be the only thing Aedith wanted right now.

“Good,” Aedith said, her mouth curling into a knowing smile. “If you hadn’t agreed, I had considered restraining you with ropes–I know a few interesting magical spells–but I think I like this better.”

Trying to ignore how much she  _ liked  _ the sound of that, Raja rolled her eyes. “I’m sure that you will attempt to  _ tie me up _ in the future, regardless, knowing how you operate as a queen.”

Aedith looked smug at Raja’s retort. “Have I told you how much I loathe the old system of royalty? Our standards for royalty–kings, queens, princes, and princesses–those structures of succession have always been so..._outdated_. Unimaginative. Now, _two queens_...that’s more like it. Men would bend the knee for us.”

“Ever the businesswoman, I see, Aedith,” Raja noted, grinding and riding Aedith’s lap. “Although I’m sure you would fall apart without a plan to secure the upperhand in any situation.”

Aedith clicked her teeth. “Caught me. So, Raja, what say you? Be  _ my _ queen for a queen?“

“A flattering offer,” replied Raja, her smile false. “But I don’t negotiate business deals in bed.”

“Not even for a  _ god _ ?”

With this last word, she pulled Raja so that they were lying fully on the bed, and pushed Raja onto her back so she could straddle her. She wasted no time in running her claws down Raja’s clothes, taking care to undo every button and clasp, before slipping out of her own clothing. A moment of silence passed as Aedith took a moment to observe Raja beneath her, her eyes glinting mischievously. Without another word, she pressed her hands down firmly into Raja’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the areas right above her hip bones, and Raja’s hips bucked reflexively.

Feeling impatient, Aedith leaned down, trailing nips and licks down Raja’s stomach from her navel down to her thighs, and then positioned herself flat on her stomach in between Raja’s knees. At this point, Alodia had moved to the side of the bed, knees pressing into the mattress, hands reaching for Raja’s face once more. Raja guided Alodia on top of her, responding to her touch and her kisses again.  _ She was always the more tender one,  _ Raja thought idly as Alodia stroked her cheeks and kissed every inch of her face and neck lovingly.

Her attention diverted to Alodia, Raja didn’t notice when a long forked tongue began moving between her legs, and she gasped against Alodia’s mouth. 

“Ahhh–! Oh my  _ gods _ , that feels, I’m so, it’s–”

“Unlike anything you’ve ever imagined?” Alodia replied, her tone now soft and playful, and she leaned down to kiss Raja’s open mouth once more. 

“That is one way to put it,” Raja laughed, hardly believing she was letting her rival take her apart with just her tongue. “To be fair, I don’t think Aedith could have planned this out exactly– _ ohmyguhhh– _ with you here…”

“I think it’s making her work harder,” said Alodia, smiling. “We have fought over you quite a bit, you know.”

Against her best judgment, Raja blushed. “But you, Alodia, are  _ breathtaking _ .”

Alodia just smiled at her disciple. “It’s not so bad, having the features of a dragon, sometimes.”

And with that, she slipped past Raja’s face and along her jawline, her long, thin tongue licking at her ears and teeth nipping gently at the lobes. This elicited another whimper from Raja, who could hardly keep track of what was happening between Alodia’s lips on her ear, or Aedith’s tongue between her legs.

Letting her hands move over Alodia’s chest, she tried to regain some of her footing in the situation, but Alodia chuckled in her ear before gently pressing her wrists down against her sides. Raja whined, wanting to desperately have some say in any of this, but she knew she had surrendered to being spoiled, to being  _ worshipped _ , as soon as she shook Aedith’s hand.

Hips rising to meet Aedith’s mouth, she rocked herself faster and faster. As Aedith moved her tongue, she alternated between drawing circles with the tip of her tongue and long, flat strokes. Meanwhile, Alodia had released her grip on Raja’s arms, which now lay limply against the bed in defeat, and turned her attention to Raja’s chest. Her fingers and lips brushed over Raja’s skin, goosebumps forming at the slightest touch, and it was like Raja was re-experiencing every sensation of her body all over again. Overstimulated was an understatement for the state of things, and it wasn’t long until she was panting and swearing loudly, calling out both the names of the dragon gods administering to her every whim, and reaching at them madly with her hands.

Sharing her attention between the two competing deities had proved to be much more enjoyable than Raja could have anticipated, as she lay between them in the aftermath, their clawed hands still running enviously along her body. Aedith had made a convincing offer, and Raja was trying to think of how this could ever possibly happen again.

But one thing was for certain: she would  _ never  _ share the throne.


End file.
